


The Night Before the Dawn

by DoreyG



Series: Sacred and Wild [2]
Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book 2, Denial of Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: I was as tired as hell, after our wild chase in pursuit of the spectre of fire, and all I should've been thinking of was collapsing into my bed and getting what little sleep I could. But as I saw McGray sit down heavily, studying his hands with a tired grief, foolishly nothing was further from my mind.





	The Night Before the Dawn

I was as tired as hell, after our wild chase in pursuit of the spectre of fire, and all I should've been thinking of was collapsing into my bed and getting what little sleep I could. But as I saw McGray sit down heavily, studying his hands with a tired grief, foolishly nothing was further from my mind.

"Nine-Nails-"

"Not now, dandy," even his voice was heavy. When he looked up at me, I was startled to see that his eyes were bloodshot, "unless ye wannae offer a repeat of what happened a few months back, not now."

I froze, still staring at him across the room from besides my own bed. How could I do anything else? For two whole months we had avoided mentioning that night in the slightest detail. Had avoided mentioning how I had arrived at McGray's door so desperately, how he had kissed me like the rest of the world no longer existed, how he had thrown me upon my back and touched me in such a way...

To my own surprise, the memory of that sensation - of his touch, of the best orgasm I have ever had with man or woman - was enough to startle my voice loose again, "We can talk about it, if you'd like."

McGray's eyes _shot_ up from his perusal of his hands. He stared at my bright red face for a long moment in shock, and then his mouth gave a slightly scornful twist, "ye sure do pick yer times to joke, lassie."

"I'm not joking," I said firmly, albeit while remaining bright red. It's hard to overcome your natural inclinations, and _not_ light up like some festive bauble, "if it'd help, in any way... I'm willing to discuss it, for your sake."

"For my sake," McGray repeated a touch mockingly, his eyes narrowing. To this day I'm not sure whether he was looking at me with reluctant lust or something infinitely more complicated, but either way it made me shift uncomfortably on my feet, "how kind of ye. Being willing to bring up a subject that disgusts ye, that ye've been avoiding for the past few months like a frightened bairn, just to _soothe_ me."

I must admit, my eyes narrowed a little at that. It was just like McGray, I recall thinking bitterly, to make a genuine offer sound like something shameful, "you're being unfair."

" _I'm_ being unfair?"

" _I'm_ not the one trying to mock you, Nine-Nails," I hissed, forgetting all awkwardness in the face of my proud rage and stamping sulkily over to his bed, "I am genuinely trying to help. And I will point out that you have been avoiding the subject just as assiduously."

"Ye-" McGray started to snap, but then his weariness seemed to overcome him. He raised a hand to his face, pinched the bridge of his nose for a long few moments and then let out a heavy sigh, "fine, ye may have a point. I may have been avoiding the subject, fine and dandy, but at least I'm not _disgusted_ by it."

" _I'm_ not disgusted by it!" I spat, my hands balling hard into fists.

"Then why d'ye shy away from me, every single time I try ta touch ye?" McGray demanded, in a tone that would've been triumphant if it wasn't still so damned tired, "why d'ye jump, every time I look at ye with even the littlest bit o' heat? Why d'ye, even now, look like ye'd rather chew yer own face off than talk to me?"

"Because-!" I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes. No matter all the things that followed, no matter the gulf that still exists between us now due to his actions with the witches, I cannot regret what I said next, "because it was _too_ good, alright?"

Utter silence, from McGray's direction.

"I have slept with far more people than you'd think, both man and woman alike, and... It's never been like that before." I gulped, forced my eyes open. McGray looked rather like he'd been punched in the stomach, and I think that was the only thing that gave me the strength to continue, "and every time I look at you I remember that, just how good it was, and it's distracting."

McGray's eyes narrowed intensely upon me. I withstood the force of his stare only by the skin of my teeth, "flatterin'."

"And that's just when _I_ look at you," I pointed out, raising my chin defiantly. I thought I saw a brief flash of affection in his eyes at that, but it may well have been just a trick of the light, "when you look at me in that way, or when you touch me... It's so much worse. I want to throw myself at you all over again."

"An' would that be such a bad thing?" McGray asked, and I _definitely_ didn't imagine the huskiness in his voice at that. Somehow the look in his eyes had grown even more intense, to the point where it was practically a caress against my skin, "ye throwin' yerself at me? Ye seemed to have fun last time."

I squirmed uncomfortably, well aware that I was bright red again. Looked down at my feet, to try and ignore the obvious fascination in his eyes, "it's complicated."

"Yer the one who brought it up," McGray pointed out, and I was very quickly forced to admit that my cunning plan hadn't worked. I could _still_ feel the intensity of his gaze, even with my bowed head.

"I know, I know! But-" I bit my lip, darted another wary glance up at him. It was a surprise, to see how obviously he allowed his eyes to linger on my lips, "we're both detectives. We have to see each other every day, work with each other every day. We're the main line of defence between the innocent people of Edinburgh and the criminals that stalk it, and we cannot afford to be distracted. _I_ cannot afford to be distracted."

"...Dramatic," McGray offered eventually, after a long few moments of staring at my face with open consideration, "Melodramatic, some might say. But I guess that view makes sense, laddie."

I smiled a little in relief, despite myself, and briefly met his eyes. His, although I hate to admit it, handsome eyes that had a way of peering at me and stealing all pretences away. Perhaps even then I knew what was coming, perhaps even then I'd decided to lay all sense aside.

"Jus' one thing, though." After all, it really was no surprise at all when he raised a finger to halt me before I could say even a word, "we're not in Edinburgh at the moment."

I stared at him, taken aback nonetheless. I should've found it unpleasant, but as I recall there was a strange sense of anticipation in my chest, "what difference could that make?"

"If we indulge now we ain't putting ourselves at any risk," he said, in a tone that suggested that what he was saying was perfectly sensible. It wasn't, of course, but somehow I simply couldn't bring myself to raise my barriers and look away, "y'know, of distraction and the like. We'd just be two people, takin' advantage of extraordinary circumstances."

"That's..." I should've put him off sharply at that point, should've stormed back to my bed and ended the conversation there. Instead I only licked my lips, stepped slowly closer to him as if drawn by a magnet, "uh. An interesting thought, but we're still going to be the same people when we return to Edinburgh, We're still going to remember what happened, _if_ anything does happen."

"We're both adults, laddie," McGray said, with a certain sparkle in his eye that really _shouldn't_ have made me cock stir with interest, "I'm sure we can work somethin' out, _if_ you accept. What happens in Lancashire stays in Lancashire, what happens in our own heads stays in our own heads. Surely ye've heard of the like even in London."

To my credit, my very limited credit, I did hesitate for a moment more after that. Did shift nervously on my feet, and glance back at my own bed with a disquieted frown.

But then... " _Frey_."

I'm not sure, in hindsight, if the bird sown into McGray's coat was impacting me too or if a part of me just wanted him so much that it was creating much the same effect - but I folded like a house of cards, crumbled so quickly that it felt almost inevitable, "as long as it _stays_ in Lancashrire."

McGray blinked up at me, like he honestly hadn't been expecting me to fall prey to his charms, and then a wolf-like grin lit up his entire face like a witch's cauldron, "I swear on me life. And yer life. And the life of Campbell too, if that'll do it."

"You can't fuck me again, we don't have the oil and I'm not sure that _either_ of us would be able to forget that," I muttered, and allowed myself to bask only briefly in the heat that flared in his eyes at my vulgarity, "but... There are other things I can do, if you're willing to experiment?"

"Consider me a scientist, laddie," McGray said huskily, reaching out one of his absurdly long arms to catch me by the wrist and reel me unprotestingly in, "but, first..."

It seems bizarre to me, even now, that the man can kiss as well as he does. But, well, it's hardly a fact that I feel I should be protesting. McGray _ravaged_ my mouth, held me in place with his big hands and licked inside with a passion that unhinged me. I could hardly resist, all I could do was rest my hands on his shoulders and give as good as I got.

"Frey..." He rumbled when we broke apart, his eyes wide and faintly dazed and his mouth bruised berry red, "jesus, yer mouth."

"Take off your clothes," I ordered, well aware that my voice probably sounded just as shaky but absolutely determined to act like nothing at all was amiss, "I assume you remember how?"

Cruel, perhaps, but at least it galvanised him in a way that few other things that come out of my mouth seem to. A cunning light flared up in his eyes, and he pushed me back a little so he could regain his own feet.

I try not to dwell much, on how attractive I find McGray. Luckily for me, he's generally so annoying that I can shove aside such tender feelings without too much effort. But in that moment, stood there so close to him as he ripped off his coat and started on the rest of his clothes with an equal level of aggression... It was impossible to ignore just how I felt for him. His broad shoulders, his slightly peaked nipples, the way the hair hidden underneath his clothes was a dark reddish shade - he was one of the most alluring men that I've ever met.

Luckily for me he looked up midway through his violent discarding of clothes and gave a questioning growl, or else I would've been content to look at him all night. Recalled to myself, I started on my own clothing with a certain sense of relief. Stripped off my own coat and waistcoat, then shirt and trousers, then underthings with a determined sense of efficiency.

Technically there was no need for me to be naked, not with what I had planned, but as my final piece of clothing hit the floor and I turned back to McGray I found that I didn't really care for technicalities. And I still don't, even now. For once, with McGray, I felt like giving all of myself to another human being.

He was sitting naked on the edge of the bed when I turned back to him, his impressive cock already half hard between his legs. He glanced over me approvingly for a moment, eyes lidded, and then reached out to drag me in again. His kiss was softer this time, more flirtatious. He'd teased me about my mouth, but for my money _his_ was still the most distracting thing in the universe.

I could've stayed like that for a while, a good deal longer than I should've done, and indeed only bestirred myself when I felt his fingers moving questingly between my thighs. Of course he'd recalled just how much I'd enjoyed having most of his hand inside of me the last time, I don't know why I expected anything different.

I drew back from the kiss with a warning glare, hoping that it conveyed my feelings on that matter - that my pleasure wasn't what we were _there_ for - as clearly as possible. McGray, to my surprise, seemed to understand and only arched an eyebrow in a mocking query.

I did not disappoint.

McGray drew in a deep breath of surprise as I slid down his body, but seemed disinclined to protest. His fingers dug briefly into my flesh, but soon eased and allowed me to continue on my path. It was almost as if he _liked_ the thought of me submitting to him in such a way.

My mouth found his nipples first. I remembered what McGray had done to me when I'd been underneath him, and was determined to return the favour. I gently drew my teeth over one, and then sucked it firmly into my mouth. McGray made a breathy noise, and lifted his hand to the back of my head in encouragement. As if I needed any. I sucked slowly at first, giving his flat nipple all the attention it deserved. I lapped at it carefully, learning the shape of it with my lips and tongue.

It was only when he started to relax beneath me that I nipped him again. A little harder this time, just to gain his attention. I didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, or even to properly cause pain, but it was enough to get him moaning. When he thrust up, I felt his steadily hardening cock bump up against my stomach.

Buoyed by my success, I switched to the other nipple. I treated this one in much the same way, lavishing it with my tongue and doling out the occasional nip. The taste of him should've been nothing special, should've been quite ordinary, but I found it intoxicating. Even more was his response beneath me, melting underneath my attentions like he just couldn't help himself. His hand tightened in my hair to the point of pain, and I felt my own arousal start to simmer in my stomach.

I reached up one of my hands, managing to keep it steady through willpower alone, and pinched McGray's released nipple between my fingers just so he had something to remember me by. His reaction to this was just as gratifying. If I hadn't already decided to lay aside all of my inhibitions, then that would've had me spreading my legs in an instant. McGray _shuddered_ , bucked his hips and downright fisted his hand in my hair. He was already starting to come apart at the seams, and this time I was actually in a position to appreciate it.

I could've lost time again, I could've lost any amount of time with him, but this time I was the one to bring myself sharply back to reality and shift away. It made sense, after all. No matter how distracting he was beneath me, I had a goal in mind.

I removed my mouth from his nipple, and continued down his body. He was far hairier than I was, and as much as I hate to admit it I found myself fascinated by the difference. I rubbed my cheek against his chest rather appreciatively, ran my lips across his impressive muscles until he was no doubt grinning beneath me. I took revenge for that, ran my fingers briefly over his ribs and smirked when that caused him to jump.

His hips weren't my goal, but I guessed that they'd be sensitive and so they seemed a sensible place to linger. Luckily enough, my guess proved correct. He stilled briefly when I ran my fingers over them, and then shuddered when I leaned in to apply my mouth. He still didn't taste of very much, not even there in one of his most intimate places. There was the lingering salt of his sweat, yes, but very little else. I didn't care, I had still never experienced anything so wonderful. Under my ministrations McGray's shuddering grew to downright shaking, a reaction he could not control. He groaned again, even louder than before, and then seemed to give up all restraint. The feeling in my chest when he cried out my name was akin to being punched.

I drew back, a little frenzied myself by now, shoved his legs even further open and settled between them with determined intent. 

McGray's cock was absurdly big. I may have already mentioned that, but it is a fact that bears repeating. I have never been more stretched than I was when we first slept together, never more happily filled. I think of the girth of it now, and I still wonder how I managed to take it within my arse let alone my mouth.

Determination, is probably the only explanation. I wanted McGray, so badly that a part of me still longs for him even now, and so I was fixed on having him. I studied the length of him for a long moment, aware of his eyes on my head, and then bent in without a second of hesitation.

I wrapped my mouth around the head first, carefully learning the size of it. At first I found it absurdly large within my mouth, but I soon got used to the heft of it. I carefully traced my tongue over the slit, licking up the precome that was already leaking there, and heard McGray give a long and shaking breath in response.

I carefully inched my mouth down his cock, careful not to gag myself as I learnt more of it. The precome was sharp on my tongue and my mouth soon started to ache from the stretch of him, but I found that I didn't mind either of those things all that much. It was worth it, for the sound of McGray's gasp as I tightened my lips against his vein.

By stretching my mouth, and deliberately easing the muscles of my throat, I found that I could get down almost to the root of his cock with only a little effort. I paused there for a long moment, my mouth still wrapped around him, and slowly let my mouth get used to the stretch. It was incredible, never have I been so glad for an imposition. The noise that McGray made, when I looked up at him through my eyelashes, was one of the sweetest things that I've ever heard.

It was only when the man gave a desperate groan beneath me, and slid his hands pleadingly into my hair again, that I drew back. My plan of attack now firmly in place.

This time, when I started from the head of his cock again, I moved with more purpose. I twisted my tongue around the crown of it, and hollowed my cheeks in my most practiced manner. I sucked and sucked, and lost myself in the feel of being on my knees in front of such a powerful man.

McGray seemed to appreciate it. McGray seemed to appreciate it a lot, going by the way he slowly started to thrust up into my mouth. He was still almost gentle, as if he was worried about how much I could take. I set my mind, quite firmly, to coaxing him beyond that.

Encouraged by his show of pleasure, I started to move down his cock again. I was better positioned to deal with it this time, easing my jaw at the correct parts and sinking steadily deeper. He was producing steadily more precome now, a sharp taste that I couldn't help but savour. I could feel him swelling somehow harder on my tongue, bobbing against the roof of my mouth with a certain force. I've always taken a somewhat unseemly pride in my cocksucking skills, but with McGray that pride bordered almost upon smugness.

A reaction entirely backed up by how he responded to my attentions. He seemed to melt even more underneath me with each movement of my mouth, become more and more helpless with every single touch. His hands tightened in my hair, and at a pointed pinch to the back of his thigh his thrusts slowly started to gain a rhythm.

I managed to get him almost entirely inside my mouth that time, a feat that I must confess to still being proud of. The heft of him made my eyes water and I barely held back a gag, but it was worth it to feel the weight of him in my mouth. Suddenly I was intensely glad for all my years of practice.

McGray went a little wild underneath me at that, a fact that I'm also still rather proud of. His hips bucked up, and pushed his cock almost down my throat. His hands fisted in my hair, hard enough that I felt pain spark in my scalp. I looked up at him, appreciating his cry, and watched with a feeling akin to awe as he tilted his head back.

I understood his desperation, understood it so intensely that it could've been my own. I had chosen to put my mouth on him as an act less likely to arouse my own passionate feelings, but by that point I was just as helplessly aroused as him. I should've been concerned, but instead it simply felt... Right.

I drew back to the head of his cock clumsily, somewhat distracted by my own lust. I sucked desperately at the head, ran my tongue over the slit and lavished it with as much attention as I could. The precome was coming thickly now, coating his cock with a sheen that tasted of bitter salt. I lapped at it clumsily, any sense of dignity laid by the wayside in my eagerness to taste him.

He didn't seem to mind, seemed to find it rather appealing as a matter of fact. He wrapped my hair around his fingers, got a good grip on it so he could thrust up into my mouth more surely. He growled deep in his throat, scratched his fingers against my scalp in a hardly subtle encouragement. All of his gentleness seemed to be gone, stripped away to expose the burning hot core.

We were both exposed to each other, far more than we'd intended to be. I regret that exposure now, but a part of me still melts at the memory of it.

I moved my mouth down the length of his cock again, just as eagerly. He was hard as a rock on my tongue, and so hot that I could feel the burn of him radiating through me. In that moment I could've stayed on my knees forever, happily buried between his thighs for the rest of my life. I hollowed my cheeks around him, and bobbed my head as quickly as I could. There was a desperate edge to my movements, a loss of control that I had no wish to rectify.

His hands fisted even harder in my hair, hard enough that I swear some of it was pulled from my scalp. His cock plunged even faster into my mouth, at a speed so intense that I would've found it painful had I not been so distracted. He snarled like some beast, like he wanted me in the most base and undignified of ways. When I glanced up at him his eyes were on me, and they burned with a light that I still recall now.

There was a connection between us. There had been since the day we'd met, of course, but at that point I found it undeniable. I want to deny it now, I want to push away what it means, but... I can't, no matter how hard I try.

Because in that moment, on my knees before him so willingly, I didn't care the slightest bit. I didn't pause, I didn't hesitate, I didn't spare even a single thought as to the wisdom of abandoning myself so entirely. I simply rocked all the way forwards, and swallowed him down with a boldness that even now seems somehow natural. My eyes watered, my throat ached, I had to fight my gag reflex tooth and claw. It was one of the best moments of my life.

He cried out, so loudly that I swear it shook the walls, and tilted his head right back. His cock pulsed in my throat, so intensely that I almost lost my battle with my own body. His hands left my hair, but slid down to my shoulders and dug in there so deeply that I had bruises the next day. It seemed like one of the best moments of his life too, judging by the expression of bliss that spread across his face.

We were exposed to each other, we were connected to each other. And in that moment, I think we were happy with each other. I have never felt that fierce feeling of joy in my chest before, and probably never will again. I have never seen that expression of sheer careless pleasure on his face before, and certainly never will again. It was something new, something absolutely unique.

It _was_ something that'll never happen again.

I wasn't able to dwell on it for long, thank god. In the next moment his chest heaved, a terribly beautiful sight I must admit, and he came right down my throat. The surge of his come was almost too much, far more than I was expecting. I still swallowed every single drop eagerly. How could I do anything else, after all?

McGray remained silent for a long moment afterwards, seeming dazed as he stared up at the ceiling. But soon, surprisingly soon, his eyes found mine again and he gave a fierce grin. Before I knew it he was dragging me up to sit in his lap, holding me there with a tenderness that I would've never thought to expect from him.

My arousal by that point was pressing, so desperate that it mercifully drove all coherent thought from my head. My hand went to my cock almost immediately, and I wrapped my hand around it with a healthy dose of desperation. Every stroke seemed to drive me closer to madness, every touch of flesh sent a roll of pleasure so intense that it was almost pain through me.

But it was only when McGray took mercy upon me, knocked aside my own desperate hand and replaced it with his own, that I found my release. I shuddered against him, and let out a sound closer to a sob than anything else. He pressed his lips against my neck, and it was enough. My come painted his arm in white stripes, my shuddering was enough to sent us sprawling back onto the bed in a breathless tangle.

_Ah_

It took a long moment for any kind of thought to return, and when it did I immediately looked up to gauge McGray's reaction. The expression on his face... Nobody has ever looked at me like that before in my entire life. Like I was actually something special, a person worthy of something more than endless scorn.

I'm still trying not to think about it now. What good would it do, after all?

"Well," I said, my voice still breathless. And had to bite down hard on the inside of my cheek before any lust dazed sentiments could inappropriately emerge "...Was _that_ enough for you, Nine-Nails?"

There was a long moment, as he continued to stare down at me with that bafflingly tender expression, and then he smiled a deliberately challenging smile and yanked me firmly back against his body, "we're still in Lancashire yet, laddie."


End file.
